The present disclosure relates to applying and detecting electronic watermarks in video data.
Electronic watermarking involves the embedding of an imperceptible or difficult to perceive signal into a work. Common types of works include images, graphics, pictures, video, and audio. Works can then be analyzed later to determine if a watermark is present within that particular work. Watermarking schemes typically balance a number of competing factors. It is generally desirable to make a watermark as imperceptible to human detection as possible so that it does not draw the attention of the audience of the work. This goal is often at odds with the ability to detect watermarks accurately, because imperceptible watermarks are generally less differentiated from the original work. Some watermarks are designed to be robust against manipulations that the associated work can undergo, such as compression, cropping, or distortion. Other watermarks are designed to be less robust in the process of making such watermarks less perceptible.